User blog:Peter.Netisonn/A Little Message...Read It And Really Think...
I was given this message to give to you... She says for you to really think about it and stuff, so...yeah. I am in no way part of writing this, I'm just posting it here because I was told to. "I...I remember. I remember the summer of 2012. I remember it as if all of it was only a couple days ago. I remember when I first met Hyper during the early summer of 2012. She welcomd me to the site by saying, 'It's nice to have a new member, even if you are older than average age of the users here.' I told her I was only 11, and it turned out that I was the youngest. Heh. I could have said I was 15 and she would have believed it because of how I wrote and acted. Looking back, I wonder why I decided to change at all. Maybe then I wouldn't have let everyone down. Maybe I wouldn't have ever said anything that could be used against me or that I would regret and I wouldn't have disappointed everyone. Hyper, RBH, sometimes DSM, and I would be online to about an hour past midnight, roleplaying and being stupid and having fun. To be honest, it was the funnest summer that I have ever experienced. I remember when we were doing the most random most stupid things and in the side conversations, typing things like, 'Am I the only one dying from laughter?' and 'This is SO much fun!' And the start all of it? It was June 17, 2012. RBH suggested a roleplay, but I had no clue what it was. So she and Hyper showed me, and I caught on immediately. We roleplayed the rest of that day, up until almost eleven thirty my time. It was so much fun, and I didn't wanna stop. The night I remember the best, though, is the night when Ceriz took Tekka's book, and then somehow it led to the portal fall for almost the resto of the night before it was stopped and Tekka repatedly freaked the crap out of Zim with threats. That beautiful, wonderful, special night that really made something inside me come alive. I'm still not entirely sure what it was, but I was happier. I actually referenced it every single day afterwards for the next two months because I just couldn't help it. I still do sometimes, occasionally by complete accident. It was so beautiful... What happened to all of that? The thing thati loved so much seemed to just fade away. And it feels like it's my fault. Sorry. I'm not going to lie to you. As prideful as I am, as much as I hate to show weakness, I'll tell the truth: I cry about it almost every night. I cry about what brought it to an end. I cry about all that I've taken away from you two (in case you miss it as much as I do). I just want to know is what exactly I did, because I don't even remember anymore. I've ruined so many things. This is my falt. I'm really very sorry." That is all. Oh. Guten tag. This is Lily. I'm filling in for Peter. He's not feeling up to coming online anymore and now I'm pretty much his maid. ^-^ If you want me to, though, I might be able to convince him to come on. I'm not gonna force him, though. (talk) 06:43, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts